The Queen's Bird
by Dog2467
Summary: Will not follow anime or manga. Rating may change. The Queens Bird, not as well known as the Guard Dog. Both meet under certain circumstances, and feel trust towards none. What shall happen as secrets are found out about the little bird and the reason why she is respected by most who know her. She can only ask one question, "Why do the small things have to make problems bigger?"
1. Our First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. I do however, own my OC. This does not follow the mange or anime and is purely a free write where anything can happen. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. :)**

Whenever I meet someone I always ask the same question, "What would you do if your whole world slowly started burning down before your eyes?"

Always, always the same answer, "I would run away."

At that moment I always reply, "But what if you couldn't?"

I've never gotten an answer to that. No one knows what I mean by that. Why? Because I believe a person's past does not need to be told to the world, only those who you care for, and care for you back. I've run into some decent candidates, but they're all dead now.

I travel, I don't know the meaning of "home." It has been a foreign word for me since who knows when. Oh, yes, I remember. That day when my world burnt down. I believe that is not very important for now.

Oh? Have you been wondering who I am? Well, all I have is one simple answer for that. I am the Queens Bird, nice to meet you.

* * *

"Sebastian," A young temperamental boy said, "please remind me why we're here again."

"Yes, my lord." The demon butler replied firmly, placing a hand on his heart with a slight bow, "I believe the Queen has requested us to scout out the area for terrorist." He gave a closed eye smile to his master.

The two currently chatting were known as Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel was a 13 year old boy with a harsh past. He knew not how to smile a true smile. I was an Earl, a very young one at that. Taking over his families company after a horrible disaster on the day of December 14th.

Now, information on his companion was limited. All everyone knew him as was the loyal butler to the Queens Guard Dog. He was feared by people aware of his powers, all while not knowing _what _kind of powers.

Ciel grunted and walked on forward, cane in one hand with a paper in the other. An abandoned building took over their eye sight. It was an old hotel, old and rotted away. It was a muddy brown color with dead vines climbing up the sides of it. The paint was peeling off, and there was a huge hole where the roof should be.

Ciel looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, "This is the address, correct Sebastian?" He asked his butler with a displeased look in his eye. He absolutely _loathed _being here. He had to cancel a very . . . _special _appointment thanks to this job. Ciel pouted; and they had just gotten a new stove to make a cake for the next guest.

Sebastian looked over Ciel's shoulder to glance at the address. As far as he knew, they were at the right place. Sebastian sighed seemed to slouch from disappointment, he wanted to get this boring job done just as much as the Earl.

There was utter silence between the two as they looked around the building from the outside. Something felt wrong, but they had no idea what it could be. Sebastian took a step forward before a voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't get any closer if I was you." A gentle voice said toward the two. Both Sebastian and Ciel looked behind them, seemingly appalled. There had been a large pile of bricks, topping over one another. The one on top was a very petite girl who seemed no older than the young Phantomhive. Brown hair flowed down her back, reaching down to her waist. Her eyes, were seemingly welcoming, making you feel like you could instantly trust her. _But the aura she let out certainly did not feel that way. _

Ciel glared as he looked up at the girl on top of the bricks, "Who are you, and what is with your attire?" He questioned, not trusting the girl. He was taken aback by the girl's clothing. She wore a black tank top with a black leather jacket. Her bottom half was consumed of black shorts with thigh high socks with boots reaching her knees to match. Everything she wore was black.

She let out a small "smile" at Ciel, "Me? Well, let me just say it would be hard to do my job with one of those horrid dresses on, and as for who I am? Well, you'll just have to wait a little longer."

Sebastian took a stand and stood in front of his master. Fire was in his red eyes and he scowled at the young girl, "Why should I not take a step forward, miss?"

The female smiled at the butler and jumped off the bricks. Right as she landed, both males took a step back. The girl walked towards them, but Ciel and Sebastian stood still and made no more movements of cowering away.

"Well, all I was doing was warning you. After all, the buildings going to blow up."

Ciel smirked at the girl, "Heh? Is that so? Well I guess you're a girl, and as far as I know girls are _always _right, correct?"

The girl frowned at the boy and put her hands on her hips, "That statement was filled with sarcasm, but yes, girls are right most of the time. Honestly though, you two should get out of here if you don't wish to get ashes all over your bodies. In fact, you have 5 seconds."

Both the males frowned at her statement; questioning if they should believe her or not. She opened her mouth again with a light smile, "Two more seconds."

Ciel mentally hit himself; why was he even thinking of trusting the girl? Her statement was full of lies-!

"Zero."

A flash brightened the night as the building burst in flames. The old hotel looked more of a wreck than ever before. Flames were bursting out of the building after the big explosion took place. The sky was filled with smoke as colors of yellow, orange, and red caressed the building. Ciel could hardly breath with all the ashes, but the one thing he remembered most of that night was the grin plastered over the girls face as a mixture of questionable purple and yellow filled her eyes.

* * *

"Master?" Ciel briefly heard as he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He slightly opened his eyes and squinted his eyes at the sunlight. When he fully awoke, in front of him stood his loyal demon butler, looking down at him, "You seemed to have fallen asleep while doing work. I wanted to wake you to tell you it's almost dinner time."

Ciel gave him a weak nod before looking down at his lap. Dark circles were under his eyes as he groaned from the heaviness his body felt from lack of sleep. He stared out the window, a gray sky that looked like it was about to cry, but made no more too.

Sebastian stared at his young master, "Ah, thinking about what happened several weeks ago? That weird girl I presume? It was quite an eventful night." Sebastian lightly said to Ciel. He followed his master's gaze and noticed the look in his eyes, "I believe the weather was just like this that night. Very depressing if I say so myself."

Ciel turned back to his work and picked up the next paper, which happened to be a letter from the Queen. Sebastian saw the letter and both looked at it as Ciel opened it. He pulled out the letter and read his contents. He furrowed his eyebrows at the letter before setting the letter down, "Why is the Queen sending this person over a week from now? Besides who is the Queen's Bird?"

And why was there a weird feeling in his stomach?

* * *

"Your Majesty, why must I go see the Phantomhives?" A young girl with brown hair asked the queen.

The queen only smiled before patting the girls head, "Because, Alisa, I believe it will change your life."

"But I don't want my life to change."

"Oh, my dear Alisa, once your journey has begun you'll be glad you did."

Alisa trusted her words, but why was there a weird feeling in her stomach?


	2. Our Greeting at the Phantomhive Manor

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." Sebastian snapped at the three servants. Today was the day their guest was supposed to come. The past week had been all over the place as Finny had accidently pull out all the trees, Mey-Rin had broken anything glass related, Baldroy burnt the kitchen twice, and Ciel seemed to come down with a sickness. He claimed to have this weird feeling in his stomach that got worse as this day drew closer.

Despite all this, Sebastian got it all in order as usual. He placed the servants in a straight line where the door was, so they would be prepared to welcome the guest. With them standing there, it would cause no more ruckus. Ciel, despite feeling ill, had gotten out of bed and dressed.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Finny reached out a hand to open, but was cut off by Sebastian, "No. Stay, like I told you all too." A small pout came from Finny, but he moved back into position.

Sebastian slowly opened the door. Once the door was opened, it had revealed the person behind the door. A small girl with light blonde hair stood there. She was in a light blue dress with small frills. She saw the servants and smiled to them, "Hello, my name is Alisa. It is nice to meet you all."

Finny and Baldroy formed a small blush on their cheeks while Mey-rin got excited from getting to have a girl around. Sebastian stayed neutral, but something about her eyes made him _suspicious. _

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. All eyes transferred to the noise, and there coming down the stairs was the young earl. He sighed as he took the final step down. He opened his eyes and met with green ones. His breath hitched as he stood still. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Her eyes were just like those of that girl from several weeks ago. He then noticed her hair, and immediately threw the idea of them being the same person.

He got back to normal and walked to the girl, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. You are the Queen's Bird I presume?"

She smiled and nodded her head with a slight bow, "It is very nice to meet you, Ciel. My name is Alisa. The Queen has told me much about you."

Sebastian glared at the girl and his eyes glowed knowingly. A small smirk formed on his lips as he gave a bow, "You shall be staying here for awhile under the Queens orders, correct? I shall show you to your room."

Alisa put a hand on her cheek, her smile not fading, "That would be remarkable. What a nice butler you have, Ciel."

Sebastian gave an eye closed smile and led her the way, "Shall we go, Milady?" He asked the girl. She nodded her head and followed the butler.

The two left the rest behind. When the butler was sure they were alone he turned his head slightly to see her, "It is nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since the building blew up."

The girl's eyes darkened at the butler, "What gave it away?" She asked him, not caring how rude she sounded.

A smirk formed on Sebastian's face as he turned back around to the front, "Well, Milady, I couldn't help but notice your eyes. It's a shame they haven't invented a way to cover your eye color, only hair." He then stopped walking and stood in front of a room, "This is where you shall reside while you stay here."

"I see." The girl mumbled to herself. She walked in front of Sebastian and opened the door. She stepped into the room; looking about the place before turning back to the door. She closed the door, but before it fully shut, she peaked her head out, "It was nice talking to you, demon." And the door was shut and locked.

The butler stood frozen for a moment before a smirk played onto his lips. _'Well, it looks like I've found someone willing to play the game.' _He thought to himself, before walking away, leaving the hall in empty silence.

Back with Ciel and the servants, they had all scattered. All of them went back to schedule, with Ciel going back to him study. He sat in his chair, stacking up card into a tower, bored out of his mind. His eyes focused on the last card remaining. He had to be slow in order for this to work. Slow and steady, "Almost there. . ."

"Young master," The door opened and the demon butler walked in. The card came tumbling down and Ciel was pissed. Sebastian noticed this and sweat dropped, "I have shown Miss Alisa to her room."

Ciel blankly stared at him, "Well, good for her." Ciel puffed his cheek out and turned away, folding his arms.

Sebastian gave a weak laugh. _'At times like this I remember he's still only a child.' _Ignoring the displeasure Ciel was showing, the butler walked to his desk and poured a cup of Earl Gray tea for his master.

The young Phantomhive watched steam come out of the cup. Picking it up gently, he brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip. I sigh came out of his mouth as he set the cup back down. Leaning back in his chair; he closed his eyes, enjoying the beautiful silence-

"AH! No Pluto! You can't burn down the whole garden _again!" _A scream came from the gardener, Finny, who chased after their pet dog.

Plates were heard crashing from the kitchen. Right after the plates crashed, an explosion was heard throughout the mansion. Another yell, this time from Mey-Rin, was heard, "I'm s-sorry Baldroy! I didn't mean to make you use the dynamite!"

Ciel banged his head on his desk, very frustrated and tired. His exhaustion was making him almost act, well, drunk. Sebastian face palmed at the servants actions. He bowed towards the earl, "I'll be right back after I clean this up." Ciel nodded before shooing him out with his hand.

The butler walked out the door and towards the kitchen. His footsteps heavy and face paced as he was not in the mood to be messed with. When he arrived to the kitchen door, he opened it angrily, looking for Baldroy and Mey-Rin. He was shocked though when he saw it was spotless; cleanest it's ever been. He then noticed Baldroy standing in the middle of the kitchen, gaping at his surroundings. "What happened here?" Sebastian asked the chef.

"T-that girl!" Baldroy exclaimed with wide eyes, "The kitchen had been destroyed, but she came in and said she could handle it and told me to leave. So I left the room. One minute later she came out and left, and the place was all fixed again!"

Sebastian glanced around the whole room. Nothing seemed out of place, it was like the place was not destroyed in the first place. Sebastian growled, "Where did she go?"

Mey-Rin then came by. She ran up to Sebastian and stuttered, "I-I believe she said she was going to the garden." The maid then ran off to get away from the butlers menacing glare.

Sebastian, getting very frustrated, walked towards the garden. He opened the door to the outside with a loud bang. His sights were then taken over with flowers shimmering and trees tall and healthy.

"And that should do it!" Alisa said as she patted down the last flower. Finny gleamed at her in admiration. One would expect the girl to be covered in dirt and rubbish, but she was as clean as a whistle.

Sebastian went up to the two. He had a wavering smile on his face with his eyebrows furrowed, "Miss, I don't believe this is your work. Besides, why don't you tell me how you did it so fast?"

Alisa cupped her cheeks and looked away as if contemplating on telling him. She then smiled and him and stuck her tongue out, "Why should I tell you?"

Sebastian was ticked at the young maiden. His hands formed into fist in order to calm his nerves. How much he wanted to rip this girl's throat, "Miss, I believe-"

"It's raining! We should get inside!" Finny exclaimed as he ran to the nice, warm mansion. Sebastian huffed before turning around, expecting for the girl to follow in suit. However, she did no such thing.

Alisa had stretched her arms out; looking up at the sky with her eyes closed. A smile appeared on her face as she embraced the freezing rain. Droplets of water fell down her face, _almost as if she was crying. _The girl made no movements of fleeing from the drops.

Sebastian sighed and went back to her. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her with him. The girl looked at him with angry eyes. She started hitting his arm to try and get him off her, but to no prevail. When they had finally arrived to the door of the manor, the girl grabbed onto the outside of the door. Sebastian tugged but she wouldn't budge. He pulled again with more force and the girl let go. He had successfully gotten her inside and closed the door. Sebastian saw Mey-Rin and asked her to bring two towels. Mey-Rin came back, two gray/blue towels in hand. She handed them to the demon before running away again.

Sebastian noticed the girl was sitting on the ground, disappointed at her loss. He sighed before bending his knee's to get to her height. She looked up at him with a frown. Sebastian wrapped one of the towels over her shoulders, "You shouldn't do that, Miss."

"Ew, stop calling me that. It's weird and kind of creepy." Alisa stated as she pulled the towel around her closer. She made a weird face before standing back up. Sebastian came back up with her and put the towel on his head to dry his hair.

"What's going on? Mey-Rin said that our guest is causing trouble." Ciel said as he came to the two by the door.

Alisa did not seem happy about his arrival. You know what she did? She walked away. She started heading towards her room for she did not want to deal with the two males anymore.

As she walked past Ciel, he reached on for her to stop her, accidentally pulling her hair. At that moment, the wig fell off her head and was in Ciel's hand.

Alisa quickly turned around after realizing the item missing, only to see the look of shock on the child's face. They stared for a moment, before Ciel glared, "You. You! You were that girl from a couple weeks ago!"

Alisa grinned at him, before running away to her room.


End file.
